


Family I Could Trust

by SilentMoonKnows



Series: Lucifer One-Shots [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Angry Lucifer, Drunk Chloe, Drunk Dialing, First Kiss, Gen, Jealous, Jealous Chloe, Jealousy, Pain, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMoonKnows/pseuds/SilentMoonKnows
Summary: One-Shots!CHAPTER ONE: This is my take on how Lucifer finds out about Amenadiel losing his wings/grace.CHAPTER TWO: This take place after the girls trash the Tiki Bar. Lucifer X Chloe fluff.CHAPTER THREE: After S2EP5. Lucifer suffer with what he has done to his baby brother Uriel.CHAPTER FOUR: Maze and Lucy have a little chat.CHAPTER FIVE: Linda and Lucy have a talk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer finds out about Amenadiel's wings.
> 
> Enjoy please don't forget to comment or leave me some kudos!  
> Night! <3

“So big brother what’s your end game?” Lucie asked pouring himself a drink.

“What do you mean Lucy?” I inquired attempting to change the subject. Lucy gave me a smile, his signature devilish smile that charmed the ladies to do his binding. That smile that had morphed from angelic to dangerous and predatory.

“Oh Amenadiel you cannot fool me!” he said cheerfully raising the glass to his lips and gulping it down in one swing, “What have you planned up your sleeve?”

“I have already told you Lucie. I am done being Father’s good little solider, my time here on earth has made me see that.” I lied smoothly. However, my time on earth had made me see a lot for example at how Father does not like his children failing at their jobs…

Lucie laughed, “I’m not easily fooled Amenadiel. I am the Devil for crying out loud! I can tell when someone is lying, I can tell when people are deceiving and I can especially tell when my big brother is lying to me of all people. Mother may have not notice, bloody hell Maze didn’t even notice but I did. So why don’t you as they say ‘spill the bean”.

I looked straight into Lucifer’s eyes. A sparkling dark-brown that sucked you in into an abyss. His smile widen ask he asked, “What is it your desiring to hide from me Amenadiel? What is it you deeps darkest desire?”

What do I desire?

Where did I even began? I wanted things to return back to normal. I wanted to be back home in Heaven feeling the glow of Father’s presence and the once of my siblings as well. I wanted to have Maze back in my arms, I wanted to feel her warm body against mine and be her protector for eternity.  I wanted Lucifer to … be back in Hell? No … I didn’t want that anymore…

But what did I desire most of all…?

“I… I want… what I want most of all is my wings… I want my gr-“his smile vanished causing his hold on me to slip as I abruptly shot to my feet.

“I should go” I rushed making my way to the elevator door. Lucifer beat me to it as he stood before me his eyes burning red.

“What did you just say?” he growled out.

“Lucifer move” I snarled back.

“What happened to your wings?” he questioned. Looking me up and down, looking at me with knew eyes as he tried to understand what was happening at the moment.

“Nothing” I said pushing past him trying to leave. I didn’t want him knowing. I didn’t want his pity. I didn’t want to see the look on his face when he finds out the truth…

A shearing sound was heard as my shirt was torn from my body and I froze as my back was exposed to Lucifer. My heart hammered in my chest as silence echoed around the room. I couldn’t bare it, I wouldn’t bare it … I couldn’t face it…

“I’m leaving”.

“Your wings…” he breathed out as I felt his hands on them… or what was left of them.  I know what he was seeing at the moment. He was seeing a broken skeleton of what used to be my pride and joy. He saw a pair of wings that had a handful of feathers left of them. Feathers that had been originally a beautiful bronze dark tan that now had a dull gray color to them. He saw the bones broken and splintered. I jerked forward and turned ready to say something, to say anything but the look on his face stopped any words from coming out.

His face was one of deep sadness. His eyes reflected the pain and sorrow I was feeling inside since the first feather fell…

“Amenadiel your wings…” he whispered out his eyes welling with unshed tears. My breathing increase in speed as I tried to control the emotions that wanted to poor out. His eyes meet mine, “You have fallen”.

Something inside broke when he spoke those words.

I feel to my knees as tears began spilling, he fell with me.

“My wings … my grace… its spilling through my fingers Lucie, I have fallen.” I cried as he held me in his arms my body shaking with each breath I took.

“I can’t fly anymore. I can’t go home anymore. I’m … I’m broken. My wings… Lucifer my wings are gone… my wings … my wings…” I keep repeating.

Wings. A part in our bodies that makes us whole. A part of ourselves that make us who we are. A part that without … the feeling … the pain and the emptiness that begins to fill us … it’s indescribable …

“How did this happen? When did this happen? Amenadiel … why didn’t you tell me?” he said as he held me tightly.

I shook my head, “I don’t know why Father did this, and I don’t know why he choose for this to happen to me. I was good, I followed his orders I love him too. Why would he do this?”

Lucifer snarled, “He will regret this Amenadiel.” He held my head gently between his hands as he made me meet his gaze. His eyes a blood red that was filled with anger, with pain, with sadness that boiled and made his eyes seemed like they were made of fire and molten.

He looked like the Devil.

He looked like the being he used to be, at this moment he looked like the Ruler of Hell that brought pain and suffering to his victims. At this moment I feel safe, I felt protected, I felt cared for and loved.

“Brother I’m here for you. I love you no matter how bloody annoying you are or what major pain in my bloody ass you are” he said touching our foreheads together, “I will fix this. You will have your wings back that I can assure you.”

A tear fell from his eye as he pulled me back into his embrace.

_Family… Lucifer was my family and I knew that someway somehow he was going to return what was wrongly taken from me… I knew that Lucifer would be there for me in a way that I had never been… I knew that Lucifer what the only family I could trust…_


	2. Midnight Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl's Night Out after THE TRIBE destroyed the Tiki Bar. Short and Sweet fic hope you guys enjoy!

“Lucifer!”

“Detective, is there a reason at why your shouting at me at this ungodly hour?” I said groggily as I sat up and reached for the lap that was in the nightstand next to my bed.

“I’m not shouting!” she yelled causing me to chuckle in amusement.

“I beg a differ my dear Detective” I said as I stood making my way towards the bar, might as well since I was wide awake now.

“I’m not shouting” she repeated this time however she whispered it and I smiled.

“Detective if I didn’t know any better I would say your drunk” I said as I poured myself a drink.

She giggled before clearing her throat, “Nope”.

“Really?”

“Yup”

“I find that hard to believe” I said before taking a sip of my whiskey.  Chloe laughed and I wondered, did she looked like that night many weeks ago when she had showed up to my apartment drunk? Was her beautiful blond hair down or tied up in that messy bun she had hours ago? Were her cheeks a rose-pink that made my mouth-water and the blood in my human body rush south?

“Lucifer!” she shouted causing me to snap back into reality.

“Yes, love?”

“I was talking to you” she said and I chuckled, she sound like she was pouting.

“Pardon me, love. What was it you were saying?” I asked as I sat on the bench of my piano.

“I was saying how this was actually a great idea!” she said hiccuping.

“Really?”

“Yes! The girls are great, we made a Tribe!” she said proudly.

“Did you now?”

“Yea! I love it! I love you!”

I chocked on my drink, “Chloe?”

“I got to go now-”

“Wait Detective-”

“Maze is calling me-”

“But Detective-”

“Ill see you in the morning-”

“But Chloe!” I said just as the line went dead. I blinked at the phone, What had just happened?

 


	3. What Have I Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the end of S2Ep5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it a bit short and sorry for the grammar and spelling errors that I will definitely have since I wrote this on my phone while my stupid computer updates itself without my permission lol

**_What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?_ **

I couldn't breath. I couldn't see, all I could think about was holding my dying brother in my arms and all I could feel was his warm blood in my hands...

**_What Have I Done? What Have I Done? What Have I Done?_ **

This voice still rang in my ears, what he had said still troubling my mind jumbling my thoughts and I just couldn't... I just couldn't ...

_**WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT HAVE I DONE?** _

I just couldn't breath... I just couldn't ... I just couldn't bear with what I had done... I couldn't bear the distruction and the pain that I caused to all of those who I loved.

To my brother Amenadiel...

To Maze who was practically like family...

To the Detective who almost died because of me and the choices that I made...

To ... to ...to Uriel.

My baby brother. I could still see it as clear as if it had been yesterday even though it was a millennia ago... he would always follow me and my other brothers around almost timidly but with such determination and awe shining in his eyes... always wantingto tag along and be close to us, be with us and a part of our group and he never gave up not even with all the times we rejected him and pushed him away.

My vision was clouded with my tears...

My hands covered in his blood...

My veins coursing with liquor that burn me from the inside out but that didn't make the pain lessen.. 

_**WHAT HAVE I DONE?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!** _

 I was a monster. I was a monster and I deserved punishment for the horrendous act that I did... I just couldn't

"Lucifer?" I stumbled around trying to find the source but I was to weak, my body began shutting down and the bottles of liquor finally affecting me like it would any other mortal that would mean... that could only mean...

"Lucifer!" Detective Decker shouted in alarm as my legs crumbled under me and I came tumbling down like domino. I could barely feel my limbs... I could hardly feel the impact my head made as I hit the sidewalk.

"Lucifer, what the hell happened to you?!" She exclaimed in alarm and concern but I couldn't really answer her not even if I wanted to at the moment I just wanted to continue this...

The way that she cradled me in her arms and the distinctive smell of vanilla and gunpowder that made up who she was... the way that she caressed my hoody cheeks and ran her hands through my dusty raven locks...

"Maze!Maze help me it's Lucifer something happened!!!" She shouted, no she pleaded and if I had been in a better condition I would have made a comment but at the moment I just wanted to rest and drown in my sorrow and misery.

"you'll... wake the... neighbors Detective" I manage to say.

"Screw the neighborhood all that matters is you" she said just as I heard Maze shout my name in alarm.

"Lucifer, what did you do?" She said softly helping Chloe bring me to my feet as they carried me to the house even though Maze could have done it by herself. My eyes began to fill with tears once more.

"I'm a monster ... how could I have done that to him... I'm a monster I'm truly the Devil the worst creation to walk the earth " I cried. The girls began to cuddle me and I couldn't help but sob more. I didn't deserve the love that they provided for me... I didn't deserve their support and help...

"What have I done?" I kept repeating all through the night as Chloe allowed me to rest against her while Maze wiped my tears away and I slowly fell into sleep where I dreamed of blood and destruction. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR SOME MAZE AND LUCIFER QUALITY TIME WOULDN'T YOU SAY?

Maze couldn't be happier, she had an amazing night with Chloe's offspring and got to show Trixie her true form without the kid screaming away in fear above all it had been a great day, that is until Lucifer called.

 

"I showed the Doctor my true form Maze" those were the first words that he said and instantly I was awake.

"What do you mean showed her your true form Lucifer?" I hissed out anger beginning to bubble at the pit of my stomach.

"I showed her my true for Maze" he said again and I couldn't help but growl in rage.

"And what happen after that?"

"I left"

"What do you mean you left?" I growled carefully pulling myself away from Trixie so I could head to my room where I could shout at him peacefully without waking the offspring.

"I left."

"What did Linda say?" I questioned.

"She didn't say anything?"

"What you mean she didn't say anything?" I shouted angrily.

Lucifer growled, "Mazikeen I do consider you family but you will not yell at me understood" he said his voice deadly and cold causing me to shiver in fear. I had been a while since I heard his use such tone of voice with me, it had been awhile since the Devil stopped being ... well the Devil.

"She was in shock. She was so afraid of me that she just froze in fear so I walked away and left her there"

"Alone?!"

"Maze! What the bloody hell was I going to do? Console her? Hug her? I'm the bloody Devil. I showed her my true face I wasn't going to stick around for her to shout bloody murderer! I'm grieving not stupid Maze. I need your help to fix this".

"Why me?"

"Because she trust you. Because you and the doctor are friends, aren't you not?"

"Lucifer why do I always have to clean up your messes?" I asked honestly, "Why can't you just do it?"

"... because I trust you Maze. Because you are the one person who has stuck by me through all these years and the only one I can truly trust... even when you stabbed me in the back and bedded my big brother Amenadiel so that you could through me back in Hell so now that I think of it you sort of owe me, Maze" he said cheerfully at the end.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh as I shook my head, "Whatever then. I'll fix this in the morning".

"Maze."

"Yes?"

"Thank you" he said before he hanged up leaving me staring at the phone with a dumbfound expression. Well, it seemed like his few years down her on Earth had not only changed Lucifer but me as well. However, the question now would be if this change was going to be for the better or for the worst.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about any errors or what not its just im tired i just wanna go to bed and sleep. good night guys love you all.


	5. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda and Lucifer talk.

“Linda” I was surprised to say the least. Dr. Linda Martin was the last person I excepted to see in my condo, “Can I help you with something Doctor?”

 

Linda was sitting on the sofa that was facing the elevator, she also happened to have a death grip on the cup of liquor she was nursing in her hands. Linda looked nervous, she looked afraid but I was glad that she wasn’t shaking with fear like last time. I was upset to say the least, not only because I hat traumatize the Doctor but because it just proved that I couldn’t tell my idenity to anyone I cared about without it causing severe consequences.

 

“Your Lucifer, your the Devil” she said her voice quivering. I nodded as I made my way behind the bar, putting some distance between the poor Doctor and I hoping that may with the distance she would feel secure.

 

“You told the truth the who time” she continued. I nodded once more as I poured myself a shot of vodka.

 

“You scared me. Your face… it was as if the skin was piled from your flesh, the scars and your eyes… they scared me so much. So red and it reminded me of fire, of the burning Inferno that Dante describes in his book” she sounded as if she was going to have a panic attack soon.

 

“Dante wasn’t always the best to describe me. I don’t even know where he got the idea if I’m being honest. He had never meet me before but he was a true alcoholic drowning bottle after bottle every time no matter the time” I said.

 

“He got it correct though didn’t he?”

 

“I suppose he did. He went to Hell, did you know that? He burned because he was actually the one that began the corruption of the church. He was rich for quite sometime but when the church kicked him out of Italy he couldn’t resist himself and get revenge. Poor soul, wasn’t particularity fond of my father but even so nobody gets away with the damage they did…”

 

“I don’t know what to think of you anymore Lucifer?” she said her eyes filled with unshed tears.

 

“I wasn’t always like this you know” I said sadly as I made my way towards the piano and I didn’t miss the way she tensed up.

 

“You used to be God’s favorite son, you were his morning star”

 

“Yea but then he bloody kicked me out for no reason. But that wasn’t what I was talking about…”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I didn’t use to look like that. Before I feel I looked like this or at least something similar. I had silky black hair like now I didn’t have stubble like I do now. But I remember most of all was my eyes…”

 

“You have brown eyes”

 

“Yes I do now its a color that’s dark enough to match my red eyes. I used to have eyes a shade that I am unable to describe. If I could pick a color that would match them I would have to say a sky blue. I smiled more that I do now. I laughed and was happy. Then I got kicked out of the house. But instead of allowing me to leave on my own, I was thrown and I fell. My wings the didn’t respond to me, they flapped and flapped but for some reason we couldn’t catch the wind. I felt my skin, my body burning as I fell as if I was on fire. I began to bleed from my eyes, but at the time I didn’t know what that was. The red liquid that was beginning to flow from my body and I was so scared. I cried for help, I cried for brothers and sisters for help, to mother and father but nobody came. When I crashed on the earth it caused the grown to shake. I was so scared, I was in pain, so much pain since I had broken every bone in my body and before I could catch my breath the ground crumbled underneath me and I began my final descend. I scratched the rock trying to stop. I kept falling and my wings … my feathers began to turn from grey to black and in panic I folded them and I fell faster. I fell once more and at this point I had blacked out. When I woke up again I was in a dark place. No light. The air was thick and I heard whispers.”

 

 I took a shake breath before continuing.

 

“The Bible says that when Satan feel he took a third of the angels with him. That’s not true. When I feel every angel plucked a feather from their wings in sympathy but combined with the blood that I had shed the pure essence changed into something different, something dark and wild. That’s how the first demons came into existence. Beast that fought my control and fought against to for control, for power. For many years I fought them off, for years at was ambushed and tortured and every time I would fight back to continue living because even though I was afraid, I was angry as well. Why had Father thrown me out? I knew I wasn’t the best child the last couple of years but was it really necessary? I didn’t know how many years passed after my battle with the Demons but by the end I was turned into what you saw. The Lord of Hell. Satan. The monster that wants people to suffer and caused pain for a good laugh. Why doesn’t anybody understand me? Why doesn’t anybody believe me? Why? Why do people love to hate me, love to blame me for the mistakes and the choices they make? WHY?!” I shouted as I pushed away from the piano.

 

I turned to the Doctor to see tears falling from her face, “What did I do now?”

 

“Nothing, I just didn’t know what you had gone through. That so sad”

 

“I don’t need any bodies pity! I don’t need you crying for me! I’m fine! I’m better than ever before and I will never let anybody hurt me again!” I shouted as I reached for the bottle of vodka and took a big gulp.

 

“It’s not pity. Its tears of guilty and understanding”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I never knew what journey you went through. I never stop to think how you felt and to hear your side of the story and I only judged you without hearing you out. I’m sorry.”

 

I didn’t know what to say.

 

I stared at the Doctor speechless.

 

She … she felt guilty for judging me?

 

“I … I should go. I am… I’m sorry for scaring you Doctor.” said before I hastily made my way towards the elevator.

 

“Don’t forget our session tomorrow” she said.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it Doctor”.


	6. Little Green Monster

My blood was boiling, are at least if felt like it bloody was. Why couldn’t they understand? Why couldn’t Mother understand? Or even Amenadiel, he had been here long enough so he should have understand how I felt or at least learned to accept it by now…

But I couldn’t help how I felt.

I was outraged.

I was burning with rage and hatred that I hadn’t felt in over four years.

I was out for blood.

I wanted pain.

I wanted destruction.

I craved to have the blood of Amenadiel and Mother’s coating my hands in deep crimson. I wanted to tear them limb from limb. Skin from muscle, muscle from bone. I couldn’t help but grin as that deliciously addicting feeling consumed my body. I was out for blood. I wanted blood. I wanted the city dripping in it. From the tallest sky scraper to the dirtiest darkest corner of the City of Angels.

I could taste it already.

I could taste my desire.

I could taste my victory so bloody bad that my ears rang.

RING.

RING.

RING. RING. RING.

I frowned, cocking my head. That sound wasn’t in my head after all? I looked around. My glass in pieces on my floor, the Blade of Death in the other as bright white flames licked at the blade. I gasped dropping my sister’s weapon.

The flames died down.

The fog in my mind cleared.

The ringing however continued.

RING.

RING.

RING. RING. RING.

Reaching for my phone I frowned as the Detective’s name appeared.

“Detective?” I asked.

“LUCIFER!” her offspring shouted nearly causing me to drop my expensive contraption. I grimaced, “Offspring. Why do I owe this unwanted call?”.

The Detective’s monkey giggled, “ I’m not unwanted. Mommy says that she loves me.”

“Good to know little one. What do you want?”

“Oh right. Well Mommy was talking to Maze and she said that Mommy had a little green monster. Maze said that she had it because of you. Why did you give Mommy a little green monster but not me?” she sounded as if she was pouting at the end.

This however, this was something that made me feel quite pleased, “Did she now? What else did she say?”

“She said … she told Maze that she didn’t have one but then she was going on about a girl named Ella… and that she did like sharing her partner? … oh oh oh and Maze then said you were making her have little green monsters. Can I have one?” she pleaded at the end.

I however couldn't stop grinning.

Detective Decker was jealous.

Detective Decker was jealous of Ella since I was giving her quite some attention.

My, my my this was good. This was great. This was spectacular!

“LUCIFER!” the little demon shouted bring me back down to Earth.

“Don’t worry about it Maze doesn’t know what she is talking about little monkey.”

“She was wrong?”

“Yup, now of to be you go.”

“Well … okay. Goodnight Lucifer” she said sleepily.

“Yes. Yes. Goodnight Monkey” I said hanging up.

This was great news. Chloe was interested in me, in the Devil something she swore she would never feel. I couldn’t help the smile that was spread across my face. Soon I would have Chloe in my bed, sharing a night filled with passion and desire. Soon I would have her in my arms and she would become mine. Only mine.

It was only a matter of time after all…


	7. Little Red Button

The Doctor’s  words kept playing over and over in his mind.

Did she actually think that I had feeling for the Detective?

Did … did I honestly have feeling for the Detective…?

I couldn’t be to sure about it. I mean, she was an amazing human being. She was determine, she was fierce and outspoken fighting for what she believes in… Hell, she managed to get me back my club! My home! He had a beautiful smile that made her crystal-blue eyes light up and twinkle with a light that you only see in that of a small offspring.

She had golden-blonde hair that fell in waves down her shoulders. She had a laugh that made those around her want to join in and she was just … amazing. She was amazing and having her be a part of my life, a part of my day and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

Did that mean I had feeling for her?

Did that mean I loved her?

That I wanted to wake up beside her everyday in the future? I mean, at the same time did I want her to be the bride, the partner of the Devil, The Lord of Hell. To rule by my side if one of these days I would be thrown back into that dark abyss. To rule over those who will be punished and those who punished them. To never.. to … to never get the see to Silver City…

Would I be able to drag her down with me…?

And what about the little monkey, Trixie?

I growled in frustration before drowning my drink.

Should I just tell her? Would she hate me, would … would she fear me and never want to talk to me, never want to see me again?

Running a hand over my head I stood, I could at least meet her for dinner as friends of course I was the one who invited her after all it would be rude to just leave her there.

“Lucifer” Maze shouted as she exited the elevator hastily, “We have a problem with you goddamn mother”.

I rolled my eyes, “Not again Maze. I am not in the mood for that right now”.

“She trying to kill Chloe!”

My blood ran cold, I could feel my heart skipping a beat and the air escape my lungs. Chloe could not die. Chloe would not die. Chloe would survive and if my mother dared touched and harmed a single hair in that perfect head of hers she would regret ever giving birth to me.

I couldn’t remember getting to the restaurant. I remember my hatred and rage as well as despair to get there before any harm could come to her. I was standing right in front of my mother as she wore a dark coat and had a bomb remote her perfectly manicured thumb centimeters away from the red little button.

I felt myself change. My human face slipping and my mother’s face filled with shock and terror, “You press that button and I will make you regret ever escaping from that bottomless hole from which you came”.


	8. The Miracle Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful people! This will be the last chapter I'm sadly to inform but I'm thinking about starting a short story about so Chloe/Lucifer after the events of this chapter! So what do you guys think?

She looked beautiful. Her hair falling in soft waves over her shoulder and down her back and her collarbone. Her eyes sparking a crystal-blue and it was because of me, because I had said something funny. But even though tonight dinning with her some good wine and cheap take out that question still burned in the back of my mind.

I rested my glass on the table and leaned towards her, "Detective... what you said today in the court room..." 

She stopped me from going any further as she laid her hand over mind and looked me straight in my eyes, "Was the truth".

I started at her for a second longer than necessary before looking down at our joined hands. Her hands were soft even with all that rough detective work she did and taking care of that little monkey Trixie. But it felt right, her hands in mine. The trust that we had developed over the last couple of months, I had earned it and she had earned mine. Looking back up at her and seeing that dazzling smile that made my heart skip a beat and my skin tingle... it was exhilarating.  What she made me feel... she made me feel like I could fly again... she made me feel free and invisible and ... and good about myself. 

I couldn't stop myself though. I had been waiting to long for this opportunity. I had been waiting to long...

Inch by Inch.

Centimeter by centimeter.

Breathe by Breathe.

Lips to Lips.

 She tasted sweet, she tasted like wine and her lips were like velvet. She was so soft, she was so perfect. Moving our lips in sync, tasting and exploring as we shared our first kiss...

I ran my tongue over her lips asking for entrance and the soft whimper that she gave was my undoing. I pulled her towards me and she gasped in surprise as she fell into my laps straddling me. I ran my tongue over hers and I groan as she whimpered again my arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to me if that was even possible. I felt every inch of her body against mine.

I felt her breast against my chest with every rapid breath she took.

 I felt her heart hammering a thousand miles an hour.

 I felt her thighs tightening against my waist. 

And I just couldn't get enough of her. It felt like I was flying for the first time. It felt like my first song. It felt like my first smile. My first breath. My first everything!

 She ran her hands though my hair as she pulled and tug  with every nip I gave to those delectable lips of hers.

"Lucifer" she gasped as I began to suck and lick at her neck, "Lucifer".

I groan in respond as I suck on a particular spot that had her moaning.

"Do that again Detective" I whispered huskily as I attacked that spot again, I licked, sucked and nipped and she began to turn into a moaning mess.

I pulled away to look at my work and I couldn't help but grin wickedly. She had her neck covered in hickies. Her hair a mess and her cheeks flushed and her eyes blown wide with arousal. She looked breathtaking, she looked like a goddess, like a true angel and she was all mine. She was mine and she was the greatest  thing that had happen.

"Don't look so smug" she breathed out her cheeks darkening.

I smirked, "What can I say. You look ... you look ravishing. You look breathtaking, true beauty right here in front of me."

She smiled.


End file.
